


Day dream

by agapemaster



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapemaster/pseuds/agapemaster





	Day dream

　　夜色正沉，薩列里已許久不曾有過這樣得以安眠的夜晚──沒有滿肆靡奢的酒席、沒有啃咬上心頭的無數罪惡懺悔。他攏好被角並吹熄燈火，任同窗外夜幕一般濃沉的靜寂垂冗下他的視線，而後靜靜睡去。 　  
　　可憐的樂師長不知道的是，某個離經叛道的小天才正醉醺醺地橫過他家花園，將甫結成苞的花兒踏得東倒西歪，現下甚至堂而皇之地踩著砌磚間的細隙一步一步朝他陽台爬上。 　　  
　　「薩列里大師……嗝，起來嗨呀！」   
　　莫札特顯然被過多的酒水給燻暈──又或許他喝得遠遠不夠，沒能饜足的小天才很不滿，酒水助燃起的焦躁需索讓他急需點什麼來滿足。於是他唰地一下從陽台翻進薩列里房裡，背著月光朝人臉上瞧。   
　　薩列里明顯累極，即使莫札特闖進房時弄出的聲響也沒能吵醒他。出於些戲謔的心態小天才晃到人床邊，盯著樂師長在睡夢中依舊鎖緊的眉間，下意識便膽大的伸手試圖搓開那彷彿被夢魘纏住的渦旋。  
　　沉睡中的薩列里終於不再滿身帶刺，沒了繁複領花束縛，基本不受日照的脖頸現下倒全給月光籠罩，樹梢的陰影將映在肌膚上的冰涼夜色拆作一片一片，在鈕扣沒有扣全的衣衫間若隱若現，小天才一下便想起教堂裡好看的雕花琉璃。在指尖溫熱觸感輕柔撫上的當頭樂師長乖順地舒開眉心，總生硬抿起的唇角也淡淡地鬆開冷毅弧度，軟軟地微啟雙唇逸出聲夢囈。晃眼間莫札特瞥見他小小露出頭的虎牙一角，腦子一熱便想也沒想跨到人身上去了。   
　　……太可愛了。   
　　太可愛了大師！   
　　「噓……沒事的、沒事的。」薩列里明顯被突如其來壓上的重量擾得有些不滿，自喉頭間低沉地呼嚕出聲。莫札特趕緊湊上前輕聲哄著「您好好睡吧，薩列里。」   
　　  
　　親暱地在他側臉啄了幾下，而後栽進敞開的領口，在鎖骨邊際落下一串濕漉漉的紅痕。該靈動於琴鍵上的手指此刻調皮地溜入褲縫，稍嫌粗暴地擼動起樂師長略微昂首的脆弱。許是吮吻的力道過大，又許是抹開泌出白濁的動作太過曖昧，薩列里逸出幾聲嗚咽，本能性地要往被窩裡蜷起身子，又被從後腰不容拒絕地捧起，止不住的微顫在小天才的愛撫下越發明顯──啊，真好。要再沒反應我可要以為自己在和冷冰冰的大理石像交歡啦。莫札特緊盯著身下人逐漸泛上一層紅的胸口，禁不住像饞了的貓兒似的輕舔起鑲於上頭的乳首，舌尖在幾下打旋碾覆後得寸進尺咬了口。  
　　「唔啊……」樂師長猛地一顫，皺起眉頭稍一扭起身子。莫札特趕緊繃起了呼吸和動作，屏氣凝神地蹭上前以聽清他嘴裡含糊不清地在念叨些什麼「別碰那裡……莫札特……」

　　……  
　　……。  
　　莫札特只覺得自己腦內炸出一簇又一簇煙花，仍包覆在花褲子裡的性器頓時繃得發疼，回過神來他已將薩列里前端滲出的液體全往後頭抹去。硬是按下本就急躁的性子小心翼翼地探進一小截手指，樂師長軟軟嚅嚅地呻吟出聲，內裡卻忙不迭順從地和音樂家的指尖纏綿作一塊，試探性地又向內推了些，那人自喉間被逼出的叫喚便濕得幾乎能擰出水。捎了些許惡意，莫札特稱得上極富耐心地愛撫過人體內每一處，更在拂過那點敏感時滿意地將半夢半醒間扭起腰肢欲逃離的薩列里又抓了回來，接下來的每一下進犯都刻意在那裡狠狠碾上幾下。  
　　期間樂師長曾迷濛地半瞇起眼，被慾望和快感漬得甜膩的聲線在喉嚨黏稠作一團，參雜鼻音吐出帶著疑惑的細吟，又在小天才幾句輕哄下再度睡去──迷離的視線和渙散的意識將眼前的景象全晃作一縷一縷，比起「維也納成裡風風雨雨的神才音樂家正在夜襲自己」，「自己做了個放蕩地近乎罪惡的怪夢」似乎更具說服力些。  
　　薩列里是在近乎撕裂的疼痛感中驚醒的，伴隨著蔓延上全身的還有幾欲燒得他失神的、一股交纏著快感和空虛的詭異渴求。他愣愣地看著本不該出現的不速之客正用尺寸螫人的器官侵犯著自己，還來不及釐清狀況便又給撞出聲嗚咽。  
　　「等等、莫札特！你在做──嗚、不要……」  
　　「您醒啦，薩列里！」」小天才一下昂起金燦燦的腦袋，寵溺地將被汗水黏在人後頸的髮絲撩起。樂師長因突如其來的撫觸又是一陣顫慄，一片狼藉的下身不住絞緊了幾分，引來對方又一陣狠狠操弄「嘶……您難道看不出來嗎？」 　　  
　　「我在彈奏您呀，我的大師。」本箍緊在人腰窩的大掌無視了薩列里的討饒和啜泣，又將人的大腿再拉開些，逼著他承受自己的進犯「您得為我唱出來，薩列里。」

　　「別擔心，我的朋友。在讓您唱出來前我是不會離開的。」


End file.
